


promise (we’ll be forever)

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, 3mix soulmates i just know it, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, just an excuse to write about my bias line, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: nayeon likes spoiling her girlfriends a little too much, and christmas is the perfect excuse to do so
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	promise (we’ll be forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a poly fic pls go easy on me i just think 3mix soulmates <3 also! merry christmas n happy holidays!! hope u enjoy :D

“merry christmas!” nayeon whispers as she crawls back into bed, smelling of pancakes and coffee. jihyo blinks groggily, before turning around to wrap her other arm around nayeon. 

“g’morning,” she says, voice raspy with sleep. jeongyeon barely stirs in her sleep beside jihyo, only groaning and turning to bury her face in the pillow. 

“good morning, jeong!” nayeon takes over the space where jihyo previously lay as the younger goes to wash up. 

“let me sleep, nay.” jeongyeon groans again, but lets nayeon pull her into a bone-crushing hug anyways. 

“but it’s  _ christmas _ _!_ ” nayeon protests, “and i made breakfast,” she adds. 

“...fine. give me five minutes,” the younger gives in, deciding that eating breakfast with her girlfriends is more important than sleeping for now. nayeon beams, leaving a kiss on jeongyeon’s cheek as she leaves the room. 

/

“is it time to open presents yet?” nayeon asks, eyes shining as she looks at the christmas tree. 

“you can’t even wait until night time?” 

“you know i love christmas, jeong! i can’t help it!” she rushes to the christmas tree, taking out the presents from under it. “who goes first?” 

“youngest goes first!” jihyo calls as she makes her way over to where nayeon is seated on the floor. jihyo hands her girlfriends their presents, watching patiently as they open it. she hopes they like her gifts; she had taken weeks to decide what to buy. 

jihyo’s answer comes in the form of a bear hug from nayeon, the older nearly tackling her to the floor and a kiss from jeongyeon, along with whispers of thank you’s and i love you’s. she grins, especially so when nayeon pulls her to sit in between her legs and wraps her arms around her, head resting on jihyo’s shoulder. 

“me next!” jeongyeon says excitedly, passing her gifts to nayeon and jihyo. her presents may have burned a hole into her wallet, but she’s sure that it’s worth it. if the excited squeal from nayeon and the gasp from jihyo is any indicator of how much they liked it, jeongyeon is definitely right about it being worth it. both her girlfriends untangle themselves from each other just to launch themselves at her a moment later, showering her in kisses and affection. 

“my turn!” nayeon giggles giddily, pulling out the wrapped gifts and placing them in jeongyeon and jihyo’s outstretched hands. 

she watches her girlfriends pull apart the wrapping paper, biting her lip anxiously. she really hopes they won’t think it’s too much, or that she’s doing too much for just a christmas gift. but it’s not just christmas to nayeon; it’s one of the rare times she gets to pamper her girlfriends with everything good and happy, and she likes that. nayeon likes doing things for the people she loves the most, likes giving instead of receiving. christmas is everything to nayeon, and she hopes her girlfriends understand that. 

jeongyeon and jihyo gasp in unison, pulling out the ring box and opening it. nayeon waits for them to say something, anything. but nothing comes, and all they do is stare at the ring, dumbfounded. 

“i-is it too much? did i go overboard with the gifts?” she asks, unsure. she’s sure she’s messed up now, as the ring in jeongyeon’s hand catches the sunlight and nayeon thinks she’s screwed it all up. she’s ruined christmas, and that’s the last thing she wanted to do. 

jihyo’s eyes soften as soon as the words leave nayeon’s mouth, and she moves to wrap nayeon in her arms. jeongyeon joins her only seconds later, the both of them whispering words of comfort in her ears. 

“of course not, nayeon. i-it’s perfect. i love it,” jeongyeon hushes her and kisses her forehead, warm hands cupping her cheeks. 

“and so do i. it’s beautiful, nayeon. thank you, really. it means a lot to us that you got these for us.” jihyo adds, smiling softly as she presses a kiss to her lips, hand rubbing soothingly down the older’s back. 

“oh, thank god. because i thought i’d ruined christmas for a second there,” nayeon breathes slightly easier knowing she hasn’t actually ruined christmas, and grins widely. “but look, i have one too! now we have matching promise rings,” she says excitedly, showing off the ring on her finger as jeongyeon and jihyo both slip their own rings onto theirs. 

“...there also might be another gift inside..?” nayeon adds. her girlfriends reach for their unwrapped gifts again, shaking the wrapping paper until a piece of paper falls out from each one. 

“nayeon... no way?” 

“did you really?” 

they both say at the same time, staring at her in shock and surprise. 

“...yes?” she replies, and they tackle her to the ground, covering her face in aggressive kisses. 

“oh my god, nayeon,” jeongyeon stops for a second, “i love you so much,” she grabs her face and kisses her, until jihyo pushes her aside, claiming she should get kisses too. nayeon laughs at that, and pulls the youngest down, feeling jihyo’s soft lips against her own. 

“we leave next week!” jeongyeon cheers, waving the plane ticket in her hand. jihyo lets out a whoop, and nayeon watches in adoration as her girlfriends jump around in each other’s arms, laughing. 

this is what christmas is, she thinks. to be together with the people who make her the happiest, whom she loves with the whole of her heart. she’s so glad she’s found her happiness, people who she can give her everything to. she has so much love to give, more than anything else. and to be able to love her girlfriends like this — she couldn’t ask for anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was wondering (idk why u would be tho) jeongyeon’s present was necklaces and jihyo’s was bottles of perfume do with that information what you will <3
> 
> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
